The Dream
by animeNstuff
Summary: Everything is wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Naruto said that everything would be okay, but it isn't. Sasuke is dying... and there is nothing they can can do about it. First fanfic, a one-shot. Please review. Flames are appreciated.


**Hiya everyone! So this is my first fanfiction story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"UNCLE SASUSKE!"

"Boruto… go.. and take her with you."  
"NO DAD STOP. I'm not leaving you."  
"Sarada, I'm so sorry for being a terrible father… for not being there … with you."  
"No, no, no, NOOO. STOP TALKING LIKE THAT, YOURE NOT GONNA DIE." Screams Sarada, tears running down her face while trying to control herself. But its not working, she's shaking so much I can feel it, that's when she breaks down and starts to cry uncontrollably.  
"No Uncle Sasuke, don't leave us. Stay with us… please don't go." I plead, tears streaking my cheeks as well. I feel useless, helpless, because I can't do anything about it, nothing at all. I feel dead on the inside, filled with nothing but grief and sadness. I can't begin to imagine what Sarada must feel like. I d/pon't want to.  
"Boruto, take this," he whispers, putting his katana in my hand. "Keep it with you and use it to kill to him.. finish him off.. once and for all."

.

.

.

"Sarada p.o.v

I'm crying uncontrollably while I look at dad, his face all bloody and bruised. I don't understand what's going on, or how this happened, but I don't care. All I care about right now is the fact that my dad dying right in front of me, and there's nothing I can do about it. "Please don't go, please…" I beg him, knowing it's useless. "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?" I look around for my mom, and spot her feet away crying and howling, as if she's dying. "SASUKE, PLEASE NO. DON'T DIE SASUKE…" She yells, like she can feel the pain he's going through. I can't take it, but I still call for her. "MOM PLEASE, SAVE HIM. YOU CAN DO IT. PLEASE." Dad grabs my hand and shakes his head, and I start to cry again. My mother, the famous Sakura Haruno, the one who saved millions of lives, can't save one more. I can't believe this is happening. I've always hated him for leaving, for not coming back home and staying with us. I regret it all now.

.

.

.

Naruto p.o.v.

I stare Sasuke, not believing what I'm seeing. I can feel the tears coming, but I will them not come, for I know that it'll be hard to stop then. I see Sarada and Boruto sitting beside him, crying. I find Sakura by herself, crying because she's in so much pain. I try to imagine losing Hinata, but I can't. it's unimaginable for me. I hear them calling me, "NARUTO." and "DAD." But I can't answer back. I lie there, motionless, and try to convince myself it isn't happening, it's just a genjutsu, this isn't happening, but I know its hopeless. I feel dead, shocked, and filled with nothing but grief, sadness, and anger. I'm angry and frustrated because they chose him. They chose to kill him, and I don't know why. Then suddenly I hear a scream, a terrible, high-pitched scream, one that I will never forget, coming from Sasuke. I rush over, not knowing what to do with myself. I can feel the tears coming, and I try to keep it together, but its simply too much for me, and I explode, not able to take it anymore. I can't even breath properly. My vision is blurred, and I can't seem to hear either. I sit beside Sasuke. I can't bear the sight of him, but I'm unable to look away. It's my fault. This happened because of me. Because I couldn't hand myself over. i told them it would be alright. But It's not. This is all my fault.

.

.

.

Sakura p.o.v.

It's not real. This is just a nightmare, I tell myself. I'm gonna wake up on my bed, in my house. Sarada's gonna call my name in a few minutes, to wake me up. But no. there's no escaping this. I can't breath. I can't think straight. I'm falling apart inside. I feel like I'm gonna die. I keep telling myself that Sasuke isn't gonna die, that he's going to live. I'm crying, I'm howling, screaming for help, for someone to help Sasuke. It's pointless. But I do it anyway. Words cannot express how miserable, how dead I feel. I think I might be going crazy. I'm can't lose him. Not again. I lost him once to the dark and vengeful life he pursued, all so he can kill his Itachi. Now I'm about to lose him again. This time to death. "NO SASUKE, PLEASE NO. NOT AGAIN. I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN." I scream, hoping that something, anything, can help Sasuke. "No, no, no, no." I mumble, hoping against hope that I'm just hallucinating. I can hear Sarada calling my name, but I can't bring myself to answer. I know why she's calling me. She thinks that I can save him somehow. But I can't. However, I don't know what to do with myself. That's when I hear him scream. It's horrible, unbearable, so I cry even harder. I dash over to him. I try to use my medical ninjutsu, just in case there's a tiny shred of hope that maybe I can save him. I cling on to that hope. I will do everything I can to save him. Everything.  
.

.

.

Sarada p.o.v.

I can see her come over. Finally, after so long, she can finally bring herself to come over and try to heal him. She hasn't even tried yet, so maybe he can still live. Just maybe. I look at Boruto and can see that he's scared. He's scared and crying and confused. I don't blame him. I finally calmed down. Enough to stop crying. But I know it won't hold, I know I'm gonna break down again. But that's the least of my worries. She comes over, crying, not holding anything back. I can see the green glow of her hands trying to heal dad. But then she starts to weep harder, if that's possible. And I know that she can't do anything now. That it's beyond her. That he's going to leave us. Forever.

.

.

.

Sasuke p.o.v

Pain. I feel immense pain. but at the same time I feel numb, like the pain is going away. I find Sarada and Boruto sitting next to me. They're both sobbing and mumbling. I can hear yelling coming from my right. I turn my head slightly and see Sakura crying and howling. I spot Naruto lying a few feet to her left, shaking, looking scared, like he was about to faint. Then he bursts out sobbing. Seeing all of them, crying and yelling because of me, makes my heart ache. I don't want to see them like that. I always want to see them happy and laughing, not the opposite. I expect that at least Naruto and Sakura would hold themselves together, knowing the horrors of war, not look week and frail. I don't want the kids to see that. I don't want Sarada and Boruto to see their parents, to see me, like this. They should be at school, playing and laughing with their friends, not in middle of battle, lying beside a dying person. Sarada shouldn't be watching her father die, no kid ever should. And Boruto too. I always wondered why he keeps calling me 'Uncle Sasuke'. I'm not even his uncle. Naruto probably told him to. That loser, trying to make me feel old. I'll get back at him someday./p  
I ask myself if this is how Itachi felt like when he died. I wonder if he was angry at me for killing him, or proud. Then I remember the talk I had with him when he got reanimated, I suddenly start to miss him. I'll be joining you soon big brother, I think to myself. I take Boruto by the hand, give him my katana, and tell him to use it to kill him. The effort to do that is too much. I cry out in pain and see Naruto and Sakura rush over, alarmed. I look at Sakura. I can feel her trying to heal me. "Sakura, no… don't waste your chakra on me. Please, take care of her, don't let anything happen to her. I'm sorry. For leaving you to kill Itachi, for trying to hurt you and Naruto, and for not coming back home when you most needed me. I've hurt you in ways that are unforgivable. I don't deserve you. Please forgive me. I love you." I can see her taking crying and shaking./p  
I turn to Naruto. "Naruto. Where to start? I left you broken at the Final Valley, tried to kill you more than twice, attempted to destroy your home, yet you still forgive me. You still care for me. I can never repay you, not if I had a million lifetimes. You have always been my best friend, always will be. I was jealous of you, of you power, so I tried to make myself more powerful than you. I pushed aside all my feelings for everyone, you, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, just so I can obtain that power. Now I realize how stupid that was. I hope you can truly accept my apology." Naruto staring at me in disbelief. "Sasuke, you don't have to apologise for anything. I do," He says, "This is all my fault. You're dying because of me. I can never forgive myself for that." I look at him, knowing he was going to say that. "Still trying to be honorable, huh?" I joke. "You were always like that, trying to be heroic," I whisper. "Some things just never change. Now, to final journey of life. Goodbye, Dobe." I feel myself drift off, my eyes beginning to close and my breathing slowing down.

.

.

.

Boruto p.o.v.  
"I wake up, shaking and shivering. I can feel cold sweat running down my forehead. I feel scared, cause of what I saw. So I keep telling myself that it was just a nightmare. I'm gonna be fine.

 _It was all just a nightmare…_

* * *

 **Was it just a nightmare tho? Review and let me know what you think of this story! Hopefully you liked it... Well i don't have anything else to say sooooo... Bai Bai!**


End file.
